fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Linda
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Thrud (Ancestor) Reptor (Grandfather) Ethnia (Mother) Tailtiu (Aunt) Hilda (Aunt) Bloom (Uncle) Amid (Elder Brother) Arthur (Cousin) Tine (Cousin) Ishtore (Cousin) Ishtar (Cousin) Kempf (Distant Relative) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Chapter 7: Passing the Desert |class =Thunder Mage |mirage = |voiceby = }} Linda is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the substitute character of Tine if Tailtiu was not paired up. Story Linda is the daughter of Tailtiu's younger sister, Ethnia and the sister of Amid. She is also the cousin of Arthur, Tine, Ishtore, and Ishtar, and one of the granddaughters of Reptor. Like her family members, she bears the blood of Crusader Thrud. In a similar manner to Tailtiu and Tine, Ethnia and Linda were hiding in Silesse until they were captured by Bloom, who imprisoned them in his home. She witnessed Hilda's brutal abuse towards Ethnia that eventually led to the latter's death. After Ishtore's death at the hands of Seliph's army, Linda is sent out onto the battlefield by her uncle, Bloom. She is accompanied by Vampa, Fetra, and Eliu, who attempt to outdo her. During the battle, she meets Amid, who reveals himself to be her brother. At this time, she defects to Seliph's army and remains in it for the rest of the war. During Chapter 8, Linda can meet with Jake, who notes that her name sounds familiar. Before parting ways, she receives an amulet from him that boosts her magical resistance. In her conversation with Amid in the final chapter that can occur if neither of them have fallen in love, Linda asks Amid about Ethnia's reason for leaving Freege and discovers that it was because Tailtiu died fighting alongside Sigurd. Personality Linda has a similar personality to Tine; humble, kindhearted, and sweet. She also bears a grudge towards Hilda and Bloom for being the direct causes of Ethnia's untimely fate. In-Game Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |90% |10% |40% |40% |30% |20% |10% |20% |} Promotion Gains C B B B }} Overall Unlike Tine, Linda's starting class is that of a Thunder Mage, which will allow her to use the Thoron spellbook. She is one of two replacement characters possessing Holy Blood. In hindsight, Linda may seem to be the more preferred choice, as she possesses the Paragon skill. However, Tine will always end up surpassing Linda in almost or all stats. Still, she is a competent unit and can hold her own well once trained up. Conversations In Chapter 7, if Amid may speak to Linda, she will defect to Seliph's army. In Chapter 7, Linda may speak to Seliph, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 8, if neither Seliph nor Linda has a lover, he may speak to her after Conote is captured. She will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 8, if Linda visits a certain spot in the mountains, she will meet Jake and gain three points of magic defense. In the Final Chapter, if neither Amid nor Linda has a lover, he may speak to her, and she will gain one point of luck. In the Final Chapter, Linda may speak to her lover if he is either Seliph, Ced, Hawk or Leif. This will result in her lover gaining three points of magic. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Seliph: 0+3 *Leif: 0+3 *Ares: 0+3 *Shannan: 0+3 *Iuchar/Iucharba: 0+3 *Oifey: 0+3 *Hannibal: N/A *Finn: N/A *Lester/Deimne: 0+3 *Ulster/Dalvin: 0+3 *Diarmuid/Tristan: 0+3 *Ced/Hawk: 0+3 *Coirpre/Charlot: 0+3 *Febail/Asaello: 0+3 *Amid: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) Quotes Endings Genealogy of the Holy War Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Nattsu Fujimori Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Gag Paradise Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Sigurd's Tale Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Last of the Earth Dragons Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Forest and Lake Country Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Linda is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Linda's name means "beautiful" in portuguese and spanish. Also derived from the german word Lent ''that means "tender" and "mild". Trivia *Linda and Amid are the only Substitute characters related by blood to the characters they replace. In this case, they are the maternal cousins of Arthur and Tine. **They are also the only substitute characters with Holy Blood, in which both have Minor Thrud. *Amid, Linda and their mother Ethnia are the only Thrud descendants without the family lineage's trademark silvery hair. Gallery ''See Main Article: Linda/Gallery. File:Linda (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Linda from the Super Tactics Book. File:Linda FE4.jpg|Linda, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Thunder Mage. File:Linda (TCG Series_2).jpg|Linda, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Thunder Mage. File:Linda TCG1.jpg|Linda, as she appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Thunder Mage. FIle:Linda TCG2.jpg|Linda, as she appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 20 Mage Fighter. B12-092HN.png|Linda as a Mage Fighter in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B12-093N.png|Linda as a Thunder Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:linda-tinny.gif|Linda's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. Linda as a Thunder Mage.png|Linda's battle sprite as a Thunder Mage in Genealogy of the Holy War. Linda as a War Mage.png|Linda's battle sprite as a Mage Fighter in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters